


call me crazy, call me selfish

by kthbwii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BASICALLY: about how the kpop industry limits their idols in terms of dating and standards, Bottom Lee Taeyong, DID NOT PROOFREAD :(, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Lee Taeyong, Rough Sex, SEX SCENE AT THE BEGINNING YERRRR, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, aaaa nervous, but put into the context of abo jaeyong <3, it's jaeyong but it focuses on the kpop industry as well!, mentions lots of other idols, not tagging abo yoonminseok bc theyre up to interpretation!, pann choa formatting at the end!!, title is from rina sawayama's "xs"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthbwii/pseuds/kthbwii
Summary: Jaehyun asks for permission to mate with Taeyong, but the Omega has to examine all the facets of the circumstances he has been provided with first.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, The side relationships are:
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	call me crazy, call me selfish

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work, but if you haven't read the tags, this fic is more or less commentary about idols dating and the standards they have to live up to, and the scrutiny they're under all the time. i just put it into the context of a jaeyong mating au <3 yum! 
> 
> sorry i didnt proofread ): but enjoy! i copied the pann choa format

“You’re my pretty little Omega, hm, Taeyongie?” Jaehyun growls, yanking Taeyong’s head back by his hair. He zeroes in on Taeyong’s hickey-smattered neck, courtesy of none other than Jaehyun, and can’t help but think that the only thing missing is a claiming bite.

“Yes, yes, yesss..” Taeyong mewls, gyrating his hips and bringing his hands up to cup Jaehyun’s handsome face.

“You wanna be mine? Huh?” His thrusts are sporadic and forceful, knocking air out of Taeyong’s lungs, leaving him a babbling, crying little mess under Jaehyun’s gaze. Taeyong arches his back, and Jaehyun brings his mouth down to Taeyong’s flushed chest, and sucks.

Taeyong shrieks and jerks around from the overstimulation, and his voice is reaching a crescendo that only comes with his climaxes. Jaehyun is faster, though, and wraps a rough hand around the base of Taeyong’s tiny cock, pulling out. Taeyong whines, loud, needy, and desperate, and thrashes about once more in a fit of rage.

“Wh-Why? Jaehyunnie, please, please, please..” he pleads, big teary eyes looking up at Jaehyun. His hair is a mess, from Jaehyun’s pulling and from being tossed around. Taeyong’s colored lip balm is smeared around his mouth, the pink-coral color well past his pretty lips. His whole body is taut, just to take Jaehyun’s cock, and flushed a pretty pink.

“I didn’t ask to hear myself speak, Taeyong. Are you fucking dumb?” and Taeyong cries, because Jaehyun is so, so mean to him, cruel without abandon, but it still leaves Taeyong’s toes curling and sends waves of arousal through his body.

“Yes! Yes! I do!” Taeyong pleads, and Jaehyun thrusts back in, starting at his careless pace once again. “Say it again.”

“Yes! I want t-to be-- oh, fuck!” he screams when Jaehyun hits his prostate head-on, and Jaehyun smirks at how fucking responsive his Omega. “I want, oh, fucking shit! Jaehyun!” He rolls Taeyong’s nipples, and Taeyong nearly screams in frustration.

“Hah-- fuck, Jaehyunnie. I want t-to be yours.”

He grasps Taeyong by his hair once again, and pulls. He looks right into his eyes when he says, “Yeah? I’m gonna ruin you for every other Alpha out there. Every fucking Alpha who thinks they can shove their cock in your pussy.”

“Just.. Just want you, Jaehyunnie..” Taeyong whimpers, thrusts getting harder and harder until he feels it coming.

Jaehyun leans in, and breaths Taeyong’s scent in deeply. “That’s fucking right. God, you smell so good.”

“Let me come, please, Alpha! Please!”

“Come for your Alpha, Taeyongie.”

“Jesus, I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” Jaehyun laughs, cocky and confident, like he wasn’t the one begging Taeyong for a quick session before bedtime.

Taeyong rolls his eyes from his spot on the bed and yanks the wet towel away from Jaehyun, cleaning himself up. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. You think after five rounds I’d be dancing fucking Cherry Bomb?”

Jaehyun plants a big, fat, wet kiss onto Taeyong’s cheek. On purpose, just to spite him. “You’re the only one who can handle more than two rounds with me, baby.”

Taeyong shoots him a look, and throws the towel at him. “No, you’re the only Alpha who can handle me, more like.”

Jaehyun’s expression changes -- dark, a bit broody, and definitely angry --- but before he can throw Taeyong into a fifth round and give one of his Alpha “I’m the only one who can fuck you” spiels, Taeyong giggles and kisses him on the nose.

And it’s very effective, because Jaehyun’s dimples show and he blushes a little, “I love you.” and of course, Taeyong responds with “I love you, too.” How could he not?

“I want the world to know you’re mine.”

“I know, Jaehyunnie, but..”

Jaehyun’s eyes spark, something passionate and effervescent behind his stare, “Taeyongie, why not? We’re young, we’re both hot as fuck, and we have a shit ton of fans to back us up anyway.”

Taeyong rolls around, back to Jaehyun. He faces their bedroom door and the door to their bathroom, and stares fixedly at a picture of them in Tokyo, framed and sitting prettily on Taeyong’s nightstand. He’s uncertain. “It’s a bit taboo, isn’t it?”

“You’re being ridiculous, baby, it really isn’t. It’s normal for people at our age to mate. We’re at our prime!”

The next words are spoken in a tone so uncharacteristic for Jaehyun, that he’s momentarily startled, “Do you not think I’m right for you?”

The response is instant. “No, no, not at all. It’s just that,” Taeyong sighs, chews on his nails and wonders how to word it properly, “it’s too complicated, alright?”

“But Yongie, imagine,” Taeyong stands up to turn the lights off, and lights a Vanila-Neroli scented candle, while Jaehyun is sitting up with his hair all mussed, “you and me as mates. Doesn’t that sound great? We can stop sneaking around, now.”

Taeyong hums as he climbs into Jaehyun’s lap, happy to be shrouded in his Alpha’s warmth once again. Jaehyun laces his hands loosely around Taeyong’s body, “No more Omegas baring their necks to me.”

Taeyong shuffles a little closer to Jaehyun’s chest.

“And all those Alphas will finally be warded off with a simple bite, eh? Just because I’m courting you, doesn’t mean you’re exclusively mine.”

Taeyong purrs, “You want me to be yours real bad, huh?”

“You say that as if you aren’t already, but yeah, it’d take a load off my back to stop worrying about other Alphas sniffing around.”

“They still would, you know? I’m quite the looker.” he whispers, and grinds down with a tiny bit of force. Jaehyun groans, and arousal spikes through the air, fruit and wood sage intertwining. It’s heady, sweet, and addictive, especially with the addition of the scented candle. Jaehyun buries his nose into Taeyong’s neck, then moves to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, right on the scent gland. He growls, grazes his teeth over it so slightly, like he’s asking, tempting, wagering.

Taeyong slides off Jaehyun (with no small amount of reluctance), and rolls over to his side of the bed, hugging a pillow. “Night, Jaehyunnie.”

“Oh, great. You’re really going to leave me with this? Mini me is ready to go, Tae!”

“Mmm. Have fun with that.”

“You’re the worst,” he says, shifting the pillows around and moving the blanket off himself. He opens a window, probably to waft away the smell of arousal. He rounds the bed, then leans down to Taeyong’s ear, and whispers, “Just think about what I said, alright?”

“Which one, Jaehyun Junior or the bite?”

Jaehyun exhales through his nose, and he sees him shaking his head in the darkness. The worst thing about Taeyong: he was a little tease, and loved to leave Jaehyun with balls so blue they looked fucking purple. He had to take care of himself way too much, in his opinion. Before Jaehyun closes the door to their en suite bathroom, he says, “You know which one.”

It’s rare for Omegas to be in an industry as hectic, demanding, and mainstream as K-Pop. It’s draining, and takes a heavy toll on those who aren’t particularly fit to undergo such intense routines and late hours. Normally, Omegas, as per society’s perception, are heavily discouraged from the industry.

A pretty face would do well in the modeling industry, perfect proportions would prosper in fashion, and, if by some miracle you possess both, you can dip your toes into both and savor the benefits. If they know their way around a kitchen, consider a bakery or a cafe -- but never an upscale restaurant unless you were headstrong enough, or if you knew the right people. Children? Well, say no more! How about being a kindergarten teacher (any type of educator above this is absurd to even think about), manage a daycare, or stay at home with the kids?

Despite this, Omegas who are able to prove their caliber, or are smart enough to fuck, cheat, sneak and stride (with impunity from connections, favors, deals in place) into the industry are more or less able to do what they want.

More: with heavier security, higher standards, the doubt, hatred, sexism radiating from society, stricter dating rules, subject to ridicule, exploitation, and objectification

Less: If the Alphas enjoy the Omegas, in every sense of the phrase, and bring in the money, then it’s alright.

And, for the most part, not only is it hard for the Omegas themselves, but the many Alphas (and, subsequently, Betas) in their proximity almost every hour of the day. Companies not only need to schedule around an Omega’s heat cycle, but sometimes allot a separate room for Omegas to inhabit to avoid scandals. Add the extra security, special ventilation for heats (or accommodations outside the dormitories for heats), and that’s a lot of money for just one person.

And honestly, he’s been harboring feelings for a very, very long time now, but the circumstances are not in his favor. He has theorized, collected data and evidence, drawn conclusions, and restarted, trying to nitpick and find a way around it. He finally has his chance to be Jaehyun’s mate, except he’s not very enthused, because he hasn’t figured a solution out yet.

There have been cases of mating in groups, but it’s all very hush-hush, and not recommended in the slightest. Of course, there are Beta-Beta mates, and rumors of Alphas helping each other out, but every Omega in the industry is left alone. To people, when an Omega is taken, they’re suddenly everybody’s sloppy seconds and used goods (“slut” “attention whore” “bitch”), so companies heavily discourage Omegas from mating. It ruins their images, especially when the Omega in question is D-List.

Baekhyun, Taeyong’s friend, has mated with an Alpha named Chanyeol, and are the physical epitome of Omega and Alpha, respectively. (Baekhyun has said on more than one occasion that he and Jaehyun are also stereotypically Alpha and Omega, but he waves away the idea every time) For the record, it seemed quite obvious that the two of them would end up together. From the same group are Jongin and Kyungsoo, who have just come out with their mateship two months ago. Jiyong and Seunghyun have mated too, and are enjoying their privacy, finally away from scrutinizing eyes.

He’s aware of one of Jaehyun’s (numerous) Alpha friends, Jeongguk, mating with Taehyung, a gorgeous Omega two years his senior. In the same group, Seokjin and Namjoon have bonded as well, and Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin are a polyamorous, Alpha-Beta-Omega success story. A never-seen-before case of a whole group being mated.

In theory, throwing a Beta into the mix would be the perfect solution, but why add an extra arm when you’re already fine with two? People have said that Betas are much more ordinary, and are more likely to not tolerate traditional Alpha/Omega traits, and will most probably be dissatisfied. The three of them are an oddity.

The public likes their Omegas innocent, virginal, proper, and untouched. The problem is, these Alpha-Omega pairs are not only rare, because the Alpha and Omega populations are dwindling, gene pools being eradicated, but come from groups so large that they are practically exempted from ridicule at this point in their careers. Although Taehyung had initially gotten slack for hanging out with a bunch of older Alphas and being the sole Omega in the group, especially when it was ostensible to almost everybody that he was being courted by Jeongguk (which caused many dirty jokes about Taehyung liking the big boys and not little guys). It hadn’t really caused a dent in sales, reputation, brand deals, and popularity. Only now Taehyung meets them with big, fat hickeys around his neck. Yeah, the paparazzi had a field day with Taehyung walking out of his apartment looking like he got mauled by a Mastiff.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was initially chastised by executives, staff, fans, netizens, and the public, for acting so unlike a proper Omega. Baekhyun, in terms of physique, is very much Omegan: short stature, small waist, tiny wrists and delicate hands, with real, Omega curves -- very delicate. During interviews, variety shows, fan meetings, and basically anywhere off-stage, though, he is loud, talkative, frank, anything but meek, abrupt, and has a dominating presence, wherein it’s not so much as the typical, inherent aura of Alphas, but because he makes it known that he is there, and he should not be ignored. As Omegan rights persevered, though, so did Baekhyun, and eventually, people learned to let it be, and to love him for who he is.

Although Kyungsoo did not possess the same delicate features as Baekhyun (but did share the height), he was quiet, regal, stern, and mature, proving to be worthy of becoming some type of Omegan matriarch, until he bonded with Jongin (though the notion still stands). Seokjin was a bit tricky, because he shared the outgoing bluntness that Baekhyun had smuggled into the industry, but he did seem to have a strong sense of maternal instincts.

The common factor? All three of these groups have, more or less, made their mark in the industry. They’re in the big leagues, practically untouchable. Only something so unutterably scandalous would be able to bring down their popularity.

Ever since it had been announced that Taeyong would be the newest Omegan idol, he has gotten a suffocating amount of attention: for his status, for his face, for his talent in dancing, for his rapping (because Omegas are never, ever expected to rap), being the leader of a group that was to the brim with Betas, with a smattering of Alphas.

People would love to see him mate with someone, to back up the traditional idea society had of Omegas: they simply couldn’t live without an Alpha to satisfy them, and at the end of the day, they will never be independent. If he bonded with Jaehyun, he’d just prove them right. Taeyong was already doing great at being an Omega leader, but this would cancel out every other norm he had defied previously.

Taeyong isn’t very sure he is exempted from this type of scrutiny from the public. Their popularity and standing in the industry is a liminality. Yes, they’ve been praised for being the ‘Next Big Thing,’ but he’s also aware that, at the moment, several other groups are being praised for the exact same thing.

That’s the thing about him: he’s an overthinker, and he needs a mountain of concrete evidence to be fully convinced. He thinks he has an answer, but he needs a tiny push. So he turns to a select few.

\---

“Ten, you're my best friend. Honestly, should I?”

“Taeyongie, yes, how many times do I have to tell you? Jaehyun is a goner for you, and I don’t know if you've noticed, but he's down in the fucking dumps as we speak! Say yes!”

“I don't know, Johnny--”

“Listen, Yong. Whatever happens, we’ll be here for you, okay? You're our leader, but you're also our Omega. Well, Jae’s, but that's beside the point.”

“I don't know if we can even compete with the others.”

“We’re a fucking hit right now, hyung! In a few years it’ll be us getting those Daesang sweeps. Out of everybody else, we’ve got the highest chance. Nobody will care, and it won't hurt us.”

“At least not that bad,” Doyoung pipes in, and Jungwoo throws him a glare.

“You should talk to him.”

“I will, Mark, don't worry. I just need some time to think, alright?”

\---

“So that’s a yes, then?”

He’s excited, albeit a little scared, but he knows that this is something he’s wanted more than anything in his life. He’s so sure now, and in retrospect, he wonders why he had been so hesitant in the first place. The answer was -- is -- so clear: there was nothing, no one, nowhere but Jaehyun.

“I mean, if you don’t want to..” Taeyong trails off teasingly, looking at the space beside Jaehyun’s head, then meeting his gaze.

Jaehyun just throws him on the bed and crawls over him. His eyes are piercing, dark, and full of want. But as the night goes on, his hard, lusty gaze turns into something much more intimate. Like Jaehyun is baring his soul and his heart to Taeyong as it gets later and later. Once Jaehyun breaks the skin, Taeyong has no regrets, no thoughts, no resistance. The only thing he thinks of his spending the rest of his life with the man above him.

\---

**[BREAKING] NCT’s Jaehyun and Taeyong have Officially Mated**

In the last hour, SM Entertainment has just announced their latest Alpha-Omega couple, Jaehyun and Taeyong from NCT (debuted 2016). This is their official statement, although the pair themselves have not spoken up:

“This is SM Entertainment.

We are proud to announce that NCT members Jaehyun and Taeyong have just recently mated, with an official courtship starting in late 2019. Although this will not disrupt any preexisting schedules, they will be going on a week-long leave, as per their request. Please support them. Thank you.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong are the fourth official mated couple of SM Entertainment (Suju’s Donghae and Eunhyuk, EXO’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun, EXO’s Jongin and Kyungsoo), and the eighth couple to be active as of 2021. According to numerous insider sources, the pair have been ‘cozy’ since SM Rookies, have surreptitiously met each other in vacant practice rooms, and fans have spotted them going out for meals alone, and sharing clothes. They have exhibited typical courting behavior shortly after their presentations.

Please support them throughout their mateship!

\---

**[enter-talk] Thoughts on JaeYong?**  
If you guys didn’t know, SM just came out with a statement for Jaehyun and Taeyong from NCT. (link)

I think it’s quite admirable. Taeyong really is breaking down societal norms, huh? Main rapper, Omega leader, and pro-heat suppressants. I think other people should follow in his footsteps, and the footsteps of the other couples, too. I wish idols could be happy and do whatever they want regardless of gender and status.

Good for SM Ent for a fourth Alpha-Omega couple! Expected them to keep it under wraps after the first three times, but I think they’re a bit tired already, haha. Hopefully the fans and everybody else will take kindly to their relationship, they’re still a bit new. (Are they Gen 3 or 4? Probably Gen 3.5, right?)

**post reaction**  
**[+35612, -5088]**

**TOP COMMENTS**  
ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 15:06  
JaeYong, fighting!! Be happy, please

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 13:29  
Surprised they even let him rap, let alone make him leader. Old Man SM must have the hots for this Omega ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 10:55  
Is anybody else worried for the future of their group?

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 07:46  
Heol, a bit selfish

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 04:21  
So happy for them!

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 12:03  
Fourth SM couple? Wah.. Go to their agency or join BTS if you’re looking for a mate ㅋㅋㅋ

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 19:38  
That omega is a bit too reckless

\---

**[enter-talk] Jaehyun and Taeyong from NCT!**  
I have a few friends who are staff in SM (one is a makeup artist, the other two are editors, one ex-manager)

Their chemistry is unbelievable. They’re such parallels! Taeyong always sits with his knees together, so prim and proper, and Jaehyun’s demeanor is so alpha-like, even in casual settings. He leaves his legs open a lot and he’s scarily competitive, so strong too.. good luck Taeyong kkk

Taeyong often gets sad when Jaehyun minds other people over him and there’s been way too many times that Omegas from other groups preen in front of Jaehyun. Taeyong gets sad and averts his eyes a lot. Jaehyun and Johnny are close but Jaehyun doesn’t like it when they get too close.

[click here to continue reading]

**post reaction**  
**[+13387, -1073]**

**TOP COMMENTS**  
ㅇㅇ 2021.01.04 12:05  
Fighting, Jaehyun and Taeyong!

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.05 13:55  
Daebak! Taeyong snagged a good Alpha, so princely.

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.05 03:42  
Ahh I really hope their s*x tape leaks ㅋㅋㅋ their visuals together are no joke, they seem very happy as well

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.04 05:25  
So cute! They’re good for each other, it’s so obvious

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.06 09:59  
Heol, I can hear the number of Taeyong’s future brand deals and Jaehyun’s acting opportunities dropping already

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.06 18:37  
Are there any ugly Alpha-Omega couples? All eight couples are good looking ㅠㅠㅠ Hopeless

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.04 03:25  
They sound perfect for each other.. they’d be hot in bed too kkk. i agree with #3, im waiting for jaeyong s*x tape~

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.05 17:10  
Even if OP’s post isn’t real, there are moments on YouTube depicting the exact same things. JaeYong fighting~

\---

**[enter-talk] Jaehyun’s latest Instagram post, and first post with Taeyong**

I can’t handle the two of them! Their looks compliment each other so well, it’s crazy. I’m jealous. (image attachment)

It seems like they’re confident now. Good for them, but the comments on his post.. Really bad. (image attachment) Hope the fans learn to grow up. Luckily the backlash doesn’t seem as intense as I initially thought it’d be

PS: Is it just me or do they look shirtless? A bit scandalous, no?

**post reaction**  
**[+8192, -177]**

**TOP COMMENTS**  
ㅇㅇ 2021.01.23 02 15:06  
‘I’ll never forgive you’? They need better fans, seriously. Jaeyong, fighting!!

ㅇㅇ2021.01.24 13:36  
Ahh the way Jaehyun is holding Taeyong.. So jealous, he’s a great Alpha. They seem so happy ㅠㅠ

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.22 11:32  
Is it so bad that they’re happy? Fans need to grow up. They love each other

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.23 07:03  
So this is what they’ve been doing on their break ㅋㅋㅋ Jaehyun should do us a favor and post everything~~

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.23 12:59  
Yes, they’re definitely shirtless. I just hope Taeyong doesn’t get pregnant by the end of the week kkkk

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.22 18:18  
Jaehyun that bastard ㅠㅠㅠ he gets that omega all to himself,, heol these alphas are lucky. fighting!

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.23 16:02  
Major jawihada material~~ thank you (better save it before they delete)

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.22 02:21  
Wouldn’t be surprised if all their fans left now.. f*cking inconsiderate

\---

**[enter-talk] History of Kpop’s Alpha-Omega Couples**  
With the addition of NCT’s JaeYong, I decided to make a comprehensive throwback list of all the idol couples at the moment.. We're seeing history right before us, everybody! We are prime witnesses :)

140623 GD hickey controversy  
**140902 YG releases official statement TOP and GD’s mateship**  
150809 Donghae is seen in Eunhyuk’s apartment during his heat (sasaeng)  
**150816 Donghae’s Instagram announcement, followed by SM’s statement**  
**170522 BigHit’s official announcement for RM and Jin**  
170611 Chanyeol and Baekhyun caught kissing backstage  
**170612 SM releases official statement for Chanyeol and Baekhyun**  
180102 Jungkook and V revealed by Dispatch  
**180103 BigHit releases official statement for Jungkook and V**  
190711 Suga’s D-1 lyrics are deciphered, includes J-Hope and Jimin’s names  
**190808 BigHit releases official statement for Suga, J-hope and Jimin**  
**201019 SM releases official statement for Kai and D.O**  
**210102 SM releases official statement for Jaehyun and Taeyong**

Here are some images!  
[img.001] [img.002] [img.003] [img.004] [img.005] [img.006] [img.007] [img.008]

_[click here to continue reading]_

**post reaction**

**[+8875, -120]**

**TOP COMMENTS**  
ㅇㅇ 2021.02.23 07:29  
Hope other idol groups do the same. Companies should stop forbidding idols from being in love, they’re their moneymakers, least they could do is let them be happy

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 23:13  
Seems like idol Alpha-Omega couples are just destined to be f*cking gorgeous

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 14:08  
Are we really marvelling at something that’s supposed to be normal.. The industry is so sh*t, so f*cked up

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 08:18  
I wonder if TOP and GD are relaxing well now..

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 18:06  
Legends. JH and TY, don’t mind the haters, we all support you~

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 06:15  
Still amazed at BTS’ YoonMinSeok

ㅇㅇ 2021.01.02 08:22  
has anybody else noticed that kaisoo arent spending as much time together?

\---

"Do you regret it?" he asks, finally finished with reading comments in order to gauge the public's reaction.

Not too bad, but the prospect of it was still intimidating. They had their careers on the line -- as well as the careers of their members, too. Of course, there were some venomous remarks, multiple sexual comments, and offensive jokes, but overall, it was moderately good, especially considering their situation. They were lucky to have such passionate fans to defend them online, and even more fortunate to have supportive team members with them for the ride.

So, did he? Now that he can finally perform PDA, give little kisses, and not worry about having the other stolen away?

"Not in the fucking slightest."


End file.
